Broken Love
by endegame
Summary: Bella is 19..Jacob is 20, they got married and have a girl Alice Esme Rosalie Black. When Alice is 1, Bella and Edward meet again. What will happen now?
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I will be switching POVS constantly in this story. Some of it won't be accurate, so just bear with me.

Prolouge:

I was broken and I'm still broken today. Even though I have Jacob with me, I just curl up into a ball and let the misery have me. The hole won't go away, no matter how much I love Jacob and my little daughter Alice.

When Jacob and I finally got married, I saw_ his _face in my mind and I couldn't think anymore. _He_ told me to be happy, but I could never be happy now. Not without Edward…


	2. Family

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Alice laughed happily from her high char as she threw a glob of pureed carrots at me.

"Hey! Alice! You know you're not supposed to do that! Do you want me to get Daddy?" I scolded playfully. Alice picked up on the key word.

"Daddy! Daddy!!! I want Daddy!!" Alice screamed as she threw more carrots around.

I laughed. "Jaake!!! Alice wants you! Get out of that shower before I come in to get you myself! I need some hot water too, you know!"

After a few minutes Jacob came down the stairs a huge grin on his face. Once again, I couldn't help but be struck by his hugeness. I looked like a doll next to him.

"How are my two girls this wonderful morning?" Jake asked as he sat down, clearly wanting something to eat. "I hope you were cooking while I was in the shower, Bella. I'm hungry."

I laughed, it sounded slightly hysterical. "You're always hungry, Jake. I swear, I'm not sure if I have enough food for you."

Jacob pouted, but I only smiled again and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He ate quickly, standing up as soon as he was done. He dashed up the stairs so he could get ready for work. Alice was still screeching happily from her chair. Her face was orange; probably because she had smeared the carrots all over her face. I smiled as I picked Alice up. I gave Alice a kiss on her messy cheek. Now my face had carrots on it!

As I trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, Alice buried her face in my neck.

"Mommy," Alice whispered.

Every time she called me Mommy, I felt a pang of sadness. I was 19 and I was a mother. As much as I loved Alice, I didn't feel ready for this. I wasn't capable of raising her, and Alice deserved much more than me. Heck, Jacob _and_ Alice deserved much more than me. I could never love Jacob as much as I love Edward. Jacob knew that I still love Edward, and he had no problem with that. I was pretty screwed up.


	3. Baby with the Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: **All conversations going in the head will be_italicized._ Keep this in mind for future chapters.

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I'm not sure if I can live any longer. I've gone as long as I can without Bella, and I want her back. I want her more than anything…

_NO! _A voice in my head roared. _You promised her that you would leave her alone, that you would never bother her with your presence again! Don't screw your promise up! Dammit, Edward! Just check in with Carlisle and Esme. You haven't seen them in a while!_

I sighed and listened to the little voice in my head. I quickly called the airlines and booked a flight to Ithaca, New York.

I could hardly remember what happened during the flight. I wasn't asleep, that's not possible. But I was in a state of complete unawareness. I don't remember the plane landing or taking off. It wasn't 'till my reluctant neighbor shook my shoulder did I notice that we weren't in the air anymore. I said my polite thanks to him, and quickly got off the plane. It was only when I saw Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper did I fully "wake up". None of them made a move towards me, and they were all silent as I approached them. I heard their thoughts before they could think about something else.

_"Damn, Edward looks like hell. He looks positively awful." _Emmett thought glumly. Almost everyone's thoughts were revolving about me looking like a mess. I quickly blocked them out. I didn't want to hear about me being a mess.

Carlisle was the first to make a move toward me. Suddenly, Esme was running and then she had her arms wrapped around me.

"_Please don't go again, Edward. Please don't go again!" _Esme thought motherly. I was struck by her sudden closeness. I haven't been this close to anyone in the longest time. It felt a little nice to know that no matter how anti-socially I've been acting, someone still loves me. Then, without my knowing, everyone was hugging me. We stood there like that for a few minutes, and then all of us broke off at the same exact time. I gave them a weak smile. Alice grinned back, and something inside of me broke. This was and is my family. I've been so cruel to them, yet they welcomed me back with as much love as they could muster. I was touched.

Upon my arrival, Alice was instantly in my suitcase, examining all my clothes.

"Honestly, Edward. You might as well be dressed in rags. These clothes are horrible!" Alice said in her high voice.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothing! I'm not as fashion conscious as you are. I think they look okay." I protested.

"Yeah, that's why they're so hideous!" Alice trilled.

Much to my chagrin, Alice dragged me on a shopping expedition. She took me to Hollister and Abercrombie and more nonsense stores like that. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was buying me. It was just comforting to know that Alice was still willing to talk to me. After visiting a number of stores, we loaded the bags into her car. I was about to get in, but Alice tugged on my hand.

"Let's go to the park! It's a fairly nice day out…for us, anyway." Alice said as she pulled on my hand.

I reluctantly went with her. I wasn't one for outings, and the pain I was feeling without Bella seemed to grow more and more intense each day. I was afraid I would collapse in agony. We walked to park, Alice still holding my hand. We walked in silence, but Alice's thought were supplying me with information. She told me that there was a beautiful fountain in the park and that there was a weeping willow that the family would often gather at. She said there was a bench there; I asked if we could sit at the weeping willow. It was the perfect place for me.

We had only been sitting down for a few minutes, when a young child came crawling past us. I idly wondered where its parents were. Suddenly, the baby turned its gaze on Alice and me. I could tell now that the baby was a girl, and had the warmest, brownest eyes. The baby continued to stare, never blinking. I started to breathe heavily. I knew those eyes. I knew that pale, heart shaped face. I knew it because it was Bella's face.

I doubled over, gasping for air. Suddenly, everything was a hundred times clearer. My senses were at their best. I heard a woman's voice cry out.

"Alice! Alice! Where are you! ALICE!!!" the woman cried.

The baby turned its head toward the sound of the woman's voice.

"ALICE!!!!! Sweetheart! Where have you gone!?!" the woman's voice continued to scream, distressed.

But she wasn't just any woman anymore. She was Isabella Marie Swan.


	4. Velvet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: I've been reading the reviews for Broken Love and quite a few people have been commenting on Jacob's age. Yes, I know Jacob is about 2 years younger than Bella, but I had to make him older so the story would work. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Jake left work shortly after I had put Alice in for her bath. Jake kissed me before he left, and I didn't feel any electricity start in my heart. I just felt warm. Not warm in the sense that I was madly in love with him, just warm because Jacob was hot, like he had a fever. That's one thing that happens when you're a werewolf.

Sometimes it was difficult to be married to a werewolf. Jacob was still kind and sweet, but I could never get him angry without risking Alice's and my life. Maybe I would get him mad if it was only me, but I wasn't willing to risk Alice's life.

Jacob was gone so now it was only Alice and me in the house. We played for a bit, and then Alice got bored. I was perfectly content with just sitting there, holding her in my arms. She, on the other hand, had different plans. Alice crawled around the house screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally, I couldn't take her screaming anymore and took her to the park.

It was cloudy, but still warm. I liked it. Alice was thrilled that we were actually going somewhere. She cooed in delight and tried to catch strands of hair that escaped the twist in my neck. We walked past a lovely little pond that was filled with swans. Alice clapped her hands and screamed. Her lovely face filled with delight.

"Birdie!!! BIRDIE!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

Alice was very well developed for a 15 month old baby. Jacob and I had taught her many words. "Help" was her first word. She also knew the number 911, and that she was to call the number if anything went wrong. Jacob and I knew that a lot of things could go wrong in this family. Since Jacob was a werewolf, we constantly worried that he might explode into one while Alice was in the house. If he hurt me, Alice would know what to do. Obviously, Jacob was very cautious not to lose his temper.

I finally walked Alice over to the pond. She laughed, clapped, and screamed as I let her feet touch the water. After a while, Alice became bored with the pond and demanded new entertainment. I smiled at Alice as she kicked and screamed. She was such a handful. I walked her over to the swings and put her in the baby swings. She seemed to enjoy it. Every time she would swing into the air, a peculiar expression would come across her face. Then as she swung back down, she would laugh in delight.

After about ten minutes, I decided that it was time for Alice to eat something. I had packed a baby bag full of diapers, bottles, and blankets. I bought Alice over to a corner. I set her down on the ground next to me and started looking for a bottle. She tried to escape a few times, but I bought her back. I couldn't find the bottle and I looked even harder, sure that I had packed them. Finally I found the bottle.

"Okay, Alice! Time to eat something!" I said as I turned to face Alice. She wasn't next to me anymore.

"Alice?" I said, distressed. "Where are you, Alice. Mommy needs you!"

I didn't hear Alice scream in response. I dropped the baby bottle, and started to run, screaming Alice's name over and over again. She couldn't have gotten far, she was only a baby. I chanted this to myself as I ran, screaming for Alice. I rounded a corner and finally saw Alice sitting on a pathway near a weeping willow. I ran to her, picked her up, and clutched her to me. I was sobbing and I think I looked pretty pathetic.

Suddenly, I smelled something horribly familiar. It wasn't musk or citrus, and no scent in the world could compare. Slowly, I turned, and what I saw nearly sent me to pieces. Edward, my Edward, was sitting on a bench, his sister, Alice, sitting next to him. Alice was as stiff as stone, her eyes full of confusion. Edward slowly stood up, his golden eyes wide.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was quiet, soft, muted. Like velvet

I took a step back, feeling myself fall apart.

"Bella," Edward repeated. His eyes flashed down to Alice's face and then to my left hand. His eyes grew even bigger.

Then, I turned and ran. The tears were coming even harder now, making it hard to see. I constantly looked back, expecting Edward or his sister to come behind me. They never did.


	5. Agony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/n: In Chapter 3, Bella did not leave Alice in the park; she was holding Alice when she ran. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Bella! It was my Bella! She was standing right in front of me, clutching the baby close. The fact that she didn't notice Alice or me broke my heart. Of course, my heart was already broken, so my heart just broke into even smaller pieces. Just when I thought Bella would leave without looking back, she turned around. She stared at Alice and me, her big brown eyes huge. Shock crossed her face. She stood there, staring at me, clutching the little girl. I stood up.

"Bella," I whispered.

She took a step back.

"Bella," I repeated. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay more than anything.

It was only then did it hit me. That little girl had Bella's face. I looked at the baby, and then my sharp vision caught something gold on her left hand. I focused on her left hand. There was a gold band around her ring finger. She had a wedding band on. Bella was running then, running as if her life depended on it. The last thing I saw of her was her long mahogany hair blowing in the wind. Then I fell to my knees.

The agony was unbearable. I felt as if I was being torn to pieces. Alice started tugging on my arm, trying to get me up.

"Edward! Please! Let's go! People are staring!" she whispered, her voice was pained.

I got up, but I was shaking violently. Bella. My Bella. She was gone. I leaned heavily on Alice as she walked me to the car. We both got in, and Alice sped out of the parking lot. The first few minutes of the ride were silent.

"That was her baby," I said. My voice was shaky and hurt. "She was calling it Alice." I glanced at Alice.

"I know," Alice said quietly. Her voice was sad.

"She ran from us," I whispered. Why did Bella run from me? Why?

"I know, Edward. I know."

When we reached the house, I ran out of the car, just wanting to be alone. I was going to pieces. Esme was faster than me. She grabbed my hand.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Esme asked. Her soft voice was worried.

Her motherly look pushed me over the edge. Bella had that same look on her face when she grabbed her baby off the ground. Agony ripped through me again, sending me to my knees for yet another time. Everyone was with me now. No one pushed me for details, but I knew that Alice would fill them in.

For days, I stayed in my room, curled up in a ball. It was now more than ever did I want to sleep. Bella is married. Bella had a baby. Bella is married. Bella had a baby. Those thoughts revolved around me, refusing to leave me alone. Why, oh why, didn't I change Bella when I had the chance and when she still loved me? No one came up to bother me, but I knew that everyone was worried. Everyday, Esme would hover outside me door, trying to convince herself to come in and comfort me. Everyday, I heard her leave, feeling guilty that she couldn't convince herself to make me feel better. Alice seemed to blame herself for the Bella incident. _If I hadn't dragged Edward on that stupid shopping trip, this never would have happened. _Alice thought, furious with herself. _I should have also seen Bella coming. Why didn't I see her coming?? What is wrong with me?!_

I hated myself for making everyone feel miserable and worried, but I was in too much pain to get up. The house was quiet, and everyone was somber. No one was joking or laughing around. Even Emmett was unusually silent. Esme was worrying about me, Carlisle was always at work, Alice was blaming herself for my depression, Jasper was sad because I was sad, and Rosalie was…well…Rosalie. Everyday, I would hear her getting impatient with me.

_Why can't Edward just get over it!? It's his fault! He should have never let this 'Bella' go. He wanted her to move on! Why is he acting so shocked because she has moved on! AAARGH!!! _Rosalie thought in her selfish way.

Finally, I was sick of hearing everyone think of me. I wanted to prove to them that I could move on, that I would be happy for Bella. Sighing heavily, I got off my couch, and dressed into an outfit Alice had bought for me on that ill- fated shopping trip. Now that I was really paying attention, I realized that Alice had very good taste. She bought me a pair of vintage jeans and an ivory turtleneck sweater. The sweater was snug, emphasizing my muscular chest. When I walked downstairs, the family was debating whether they should watch a movie.

"Let's go see a movie," I said, trying to put some animation in my voice.

Everyone was startled. They didn't expect me to come down so quickly. Emmett was the first to recover.

"Edward!! What movie do you want to see?" Emmett asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

We went to the local mall. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went to buy something from the local stores, while Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I headed to the sporting goods store. We talked amiably, but inside I was dying. I wanted to see Bella's face, but I was afraid that I would die if she left again. When the movie was about to begin, Carlisle called the girls and told them to meet us at the movie theater.

I didn't pay attention to the movie; I just tried to focus on the image of Bella's face. I knew it would hurt me later, but I couldn't stop. Her face was hurt and shocked. She hadn't expected me to be in Ithaca. She didn't expect any of us to be in Ithaca. I wonder who she married. Did she really fall in love again? Could she have forgotten me that easily? I was a fool, and I still am a fool. I let Bella go, even though I didn't want to let her go. I should have held on to her, held on to her tightly. Now my Bella was gone forever. My Bella.


	6. It's Not Okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I ran _away_ from him. I ran away from Edward. My one and only love. Why did I run away from him? I couldn't figure out why I ran. He called my name! He looked as if he wanted to be with me, but why did I run away from him? I asked myself this question over and over again as I drove home. Alice was uncharacteristically quiet in her car seat.

When we got home, I dressed Alice in her pajamas, gave her something to eat, changed her diaper, and put her in her crib, even though it was only three in the afternoon. I sat in the living room. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry. I wanted to see Edward again, but I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be good for my health if I saw him again. I loved Edward; I loved him with all my heart. Then, he broke my heart. I remembered his words in the forest with painful clarity.

_"You're not good for me, Bella..." _He had said.

_"Don't…don't do this…" _I begged.

It was too late. He already had. The hole in my chest ripped open again, leaving me gasping for air. I curled up into a ball, ignoring Alice's cries of boredom. After a while, Alice stopped screaming, and I stopped thinking. I closed my eyes, and prayed for unconsciousness to come over me.

I was in the forest again, just walking to nowhere. I was searching for something. Then I realized that there was nothing to look for.

I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Jacob jumped awake. I was in the bedroom; Jake must've carried me up here. I pressed my face against the pillow, trying to strangle the strange screeching that came from me. Jacob was scared to death. This was the first time he ever saw me like this.

"Bella! Bella!" He said, frightened. "What happened? What do you need? Bella, what happened?!" He stroked my hair softly, trying to help me calm down.

His touch helped. My screams grew softer and softer, and then they stopped. Tears were streaming down my face. Jacob brushed the tears away anxiously.

"Bella? What happened?" Jacob asked as he put his hand to my face.

"N-nothing…Just a bad dream…" I replied, my voice was so shaky. Jacob wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask for more details.

I lay back down, and Jacob put his arm around me. He held me so tightly; he kept me in one piece. I fell asleep without dreaming or screaming.

Sometime around one in the morning, Alice woke up. She started crying, waking Jake and me up. We walked over to her little bedroom. Alice was lying down, her face was scrunched up, and tears were streaming down her face. Jacob walked over and picked Alice up. He held her close and she stopped crying at once. Jake hummed a lullaby and rocked Alice gently until she fell asleep again. I stood leaning against the wall, watching Jake. He never held Alice a lot, but when he did, he looked like the best father in the world. Alice was always quiet and peaceful when Jacob held her.

Jake carefully put Alice into her crib and tiptoed out of the room. I was going to go back to the bedroom when Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I need some new pants. My old ones are too short," Jake said, biting his lip.

"Jake! We bought those pants two months ago! They're new!" I gasped.

I was startled. The pants we bought were fairly new. When we bought them, the ends dragged along the ground. Had Jacob really grown that tall?

"I know! I thought I had stopped growing! We only grow when bloodsuckers are around…." Jacob muttered.

I turned white and my free hand started to shake. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay," he murmured in my ear.

But it wasn't okay. It really wasn't.


	7. Alice Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm soo happy! All of my reviews have been fantastic!! Thanks again for reading!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by. I was in a depression, but Alice and Jacob always kept my head up. I had to take care of them, after all. I cooked and cleaned and talked when talked to. Charlie called a few times. I answered on the first call, and he sounded a little frightened when he heard my voice. I think my voice sounded like it did when Edward left me and before I was good friends with Jacob. He called a second time, and Jacob picked up. I heard them quietly discussing me.

"I don't know what's happening to her…" Jacob whispered. "She's screaming in her sleep…"

Charlie answered, and Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Yes, I know that she screamed in her sleep after the Cullens left town. But they can't be back now…They wouldn't be here…" Jacob muttered into the phone.

I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear anymore.

One night as we were eating dinner, Jacob cleared his throat. I looked up from trying to spoon baby food into Alice's mouth. She took advantage of my distraction and threw some food in my hair. I turned and frowned at her. She was instantly still. I turned around to look at Jacob, and he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well?" I asked, irritated at Alice and Jake.

"Hey, Bella. Is that any way to talk to your husband?" Jacob teased.

I only glared at him. Jake cleared his throat again.

"Well, I took the day off tomorrow. Can we go shopping for my pants? We also need to buy some new winter clothes for Alice. She's getting too fat!" Jacob laughed as he looked at Alice.

Alice laughed and proceeded to fling some food at Jacob. The mush hit Jacob in the face. I laughed. Jake looked so stupid! Jake glared at me, and that made me laugh harder. Alice started screaming and Jake started to wipe the mush off his face. I was still laughing.

"Right," Jacob said.

Then he jumped on top of me, tickling me in the gut.

"AAAH!! JAKE!! STOP!!" I screamed.

He only grinned and tickled me some more.

"Say Uncle!" He demanded still grinning.

"NEVER! You'll never make me say Uncle!!"

Alice surveyed what was going on, screaming happily. Jacob kept on tickling me. I felt as if my insides were turning to jelly. I kicked and screamed and laughed. Jacob knew all my ticklish spots! Finally, after about five minutes of tickling, I gave in.

"Uncle!!! Uncle!! I give up!! Stop!!! UNCLE!!!" I screamed, tears of laughter running down my face.

Jacob stopped tickling me, and helped me up. He was still shaking from laughter. I was dusting off my jeans when he suddenly grabbed and kissed me. His kiss brought back the image of Edward's face. I broke off from Jake's kiss. Tears started to form in my eyes. Jacob looked hurt and confused. He didn't question me, though. I started clearing the dishes. Jacob picked Alice up and went up the stairs with her.

The next morning, we acted as if last night never occurred. I got up, got dressed, and cooked breakfast. Jake got dressed and ate while I tried to spoon food into Alice's mouth. She was being extremely difficult today. Somehow, she managed to get most of the food in her hair. I sighed as she threw the bowl across the room. Jacob did the dishes while I put Alice in for her bath.

Around one in the afternoon, we decided to go shopping. I put Alice in her car seat and walked back into the house to get Jacob. We walked out the door. I turned to lock it, and when I turned back around, Jacob was still standing on the porch.

"Bella…You know that I want you to be happy, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered, feeling a bit startled. Jake can be so random sometimes.

"Well, I'll do anything as long as it makes you happy."

"Thanks, Jake," I said, as I reached up to kiss him softly. Jacob looked happily surprised.

We took Jacob's car to the mall. Alice had never been to the mall before, and she was thrilled when we walked in. She tried to reach out and grab the fake plants that passed her stroller. I pushed Alice along in her stroller and Jake walked beside me, conversing with me. All in all, we looked like the typical American family.

We went to all the stores we could afford and tried on the longest pants they had. They were too short on Jacob. All the stores were shocked when they saw Jacob's toned physique. I dragged Jacob to a store where they custom made your pants/shirts/dresses etc. Jacob got three pairs of pants and his brow furrowed when he read the bill.

"Maybe I shouldn't buy these, Bella…" He muttered.

"Nonsense. We'll pull through. I won't go shopping for me. All my clothes fit fine, and I don't think I'm growing any taller. You and Alice are the ones who grow. You guys need the clothes most." I said as I signed the bill.

Jacob only frowned. After we finished shopping, we wandered around aimlessly. I spied a ladies room and decided to go in.

"Jake, I'm going to the bathroom. Watch Alice while I'm gone, and don't let her go anywhere. I think she knows how to get out of the stroller, so watch her carefully!" I told Jacob.

He nodded, distracted. He was staring at the sporting goods store. I shook my head and went into the ladies room. When I got back, Alice's stroller was empty and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I ran into the sporting goods store, praying that Jacob and Alice were in it.

I found Jacob staring intently at shoulder pads. He didn't have Alice with him.

"Jake! Where's Alice?!" I screamed in his ear.

Jacob jumped. "You don't have her? I thought you bought her into the bathroom with you."

"No, Jake! I told you to watch her!" I shrieked.

Security was contacted. Jake and I wandered around the mall, looking for Alice. On the fourth floor, near the movie theater, Jacob stiffened. He let go of my hand and started to shake violently. He turned green and pressed his fists against his temples, concentrating very hard on something.

I touched his face. "Jake, what is it?" I asked, worried.

Jacob didn't answer me. He opened his eyes, and they were focused on something far away.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHETR!!!!" He roared.

He sprinted past me. I followed him, gasping. I found Jacob cornering a group of pale, lovely vampires. The Cullen family. I moaned softly. The world was spinning, and I was going to fall. My knees buckled and I waited for my face to hit the ground.

Something cold caught me around the waist.

"Bella," It breathed.


	8. Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

The movie ended, and I was still obsessing over the image of Bella's face. She grew more and more beautiful every passing second. Her face ranged from love to hate in seconds. I flinched from her face when it became angry with me. We walked out of the theater. Jasper and Alice were holding hands, Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulder, and Emmett and Rosalie had their arms wrapped around each other. I was the only one who didn't have someone to hold. I felt sad; I was the odd man out again. I was still dreaming about Bella when Alice gasped. My head snapped up, and I saw Alice and Jasper watch as a lonely baby crawled past them. It wasn't just any baby, though. It was Bella's baby.

Without thinking, I snatched the baby up in my arms. The child didn't seem alarmed by my cold touch. In fact, it snuggled up against my chest and sighed happily.

"Edward!" Carlisle whispered. He was very angry. "Put that baby down! It's not yours!

I ignored Carlisle and held the baby close. It looked just like Bella, expect for the hair. The baby's hair was ebony and stick straight. I started stroking the baby's hair, feeling happier every second. Then I realized that if Bella's baby was here, Bella might be here. This gave me a reason to hold the baby even tighter.

I was still holding the baby, when I smelled something awful. I looked up and saw a tall figure, a murderous look on his face.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!!!" The figure roared.

He sprinted towards us. Only when I saw the russet skin and the dark eyes did I know who it was. Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black. A werewolf. I shoved the baby into Esme's arms as I saw the love of my life follow Jacob. When she saw us, disbelief colored her face, and then her pale skin turned slightly green. She swayed, and I ran over to her. Bella fell, and I caught her. She was as limp as a doll in my arms.

Even though this situation was all wrong, I felt incredibly happy. Bella was here, in my arms….And she smelled wonderful.

"Bella," I breathed in her ear.

My voice revived her some. She opened her eyes weakly.

"Edward!" Bella whispered. She reached up and touched my face. "Is it really you?"

I shivered at her touch as electricity shot down my spine. Bella, my Bella. Behind us, Jacob Black had gotten the baby away from Esme and was growling. Suddenly worried for my family and Bella, I pulled Bella closer, holding her to my chest. I turned around and saw Jacob Black staring at us menacingly. He shook with fury and his face was extremely angry.

"Let. Her. Go!" He said through clenched teeth. "I'll hurt you if you don't!"

"May we take this to a more private area? People are staring," I suggested quietly as Bella stirred in my arms.

Jacob growled in response. I took that as a yes. I set Bella down on the ground, and she stared at me. Her face wasn't angry. It was full love. I felt as if my insides turned to mush. We stared at each other for a few moments, before Bella looked away, breathing heavily. Jacob Black shoved past me and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Let's go!" He sounded mad.

I gasped as I processed the situation properly. Bella and Jacob. Jacob had called Bella's baby his daughter. NO! Bella married Jacob Black?! This gave me a new reason to hate Jacob. I wanted to rip his throat out so bad.

The walk to the parking lot was a tense one. Bella was constantly looking back at us, the baby was loud and obnoxious, and Jacob Black was on the verge of bursting into a werewolf. When Jacob and Bella reached their car- an old, beat up Chevy- Carlisle told them to follow our car. I slid into the driver's seat; my hands gripped the wheel tightly. I drove quickly, wanting to see Bella's face sooner. Bella. Jacob's Bella.

**A/n: I'm so sorry this chapter isn't as good as my other ones. I write much better if I'm writing from a girl's point of view….I'm not too great with the guy characters…Anyways, I still don't know who's POV the next chapter will be from, but I do know that it will be A LOT better than this chapter. Thanks again for reading!! **


	9. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, last chapter I promised that the new chapter will be better, and I'm pretty sure that this is better. Of course, it's really up to you. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV  
**

Jacob got into the car without a word. I strapped Alice in her car seat, and she was very quiet. After Alice was secure, I crossed over to the passenger seat. I sat down, and glanced at Jacob's face. He was staring at me, his expression furious.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now._

We followed the Cullen's car in silence. Jacob was calming down, but his eyes retained the anger.

"Why did they take Alice, Bella? She should have just looked like any other baby!" Jacob said. "She's just a baby!"

I was too muddled to form an answer. I had felt so happy when I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella! How do you like those bloodsuckers now? They steal innocent children!!" Jacob bellowed.

"Just shut up! Maybe they recognized Alice from when they last saw Alice and me!" I screamed back.

There was a loud silence. "They recognized Alice, Bella? From the last time they saw you?" Jacob said in a cold voice.

I looked away. Jacob snarled. "Damn it, Bella! Tell me what the hell happened! RIGHT NOW!" He was so mad he was shaking. The entire car was shaking, too. I was still looking away when I answered him.

"A week ago, Alice and I went to the park. I put Alice down for a moment and started looking for her bottle. When I found it, Alice wasn't next to me anymore. I panicked and started looking for her. When I found her, she was sitting in front of the vampire Alice and…Edward…" The hole in my chest threatened to rip open again. I clutched at my chest, turning pale.

Jacob didn't answer, but I knew he was just trying to concentrate into not turning into a wolf. When he answered, his voice was so loud, it made my ears hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Bella! I could have done something! Why, Bella, why?"

I looked at him then, and saw tears running down his face. I wanted to slap myself. How could I have done this to him?

The rest of the ride was quiet. As the trees thickened and the road became less smooth, Jacob started growling. We were nearing the Cullen's house. The road winded and twisted until it wasn't a road anymore. It was just a dirt trail. A few minutes later, we reached the Cullen's house.

We stopped the car behind their car and got out. The Cullens were already at the front door. They waited patiently for us to reach them. We walked into their house, and I caught Esme's eyes. She was somber, he face sad. I almost hugged her then. Almost.

Jacob walked ten feet into the large room and stopped. He locked gazes with Edward. Edward stared back. They didn't stop and Jacob didn't even blink. I was holding Alice tightly to my chest, and Alice was quiet. She wasn't screaming or laughing or moving. She was completely still, her eyes taking everything in.

I walked slowly to Jacob's side. I looked at Edward's beautiful face almost started crying. I loved him so much. Edward's eyes flashed to me, and I saw how it killed him that I went to stand beside Jacob.

"WELL?" Jacob roared.

"You married Bella?" Edward asked calmly, ignoring Jacob's furious face.

"Yes, I married Bella. I was actually there when she needed me," Jacob retorted.

Edward flinched, but continued to question Jacob. "You had this baby with Bella?" Edward asked, nodding his head toward the infant in my arms.

"Yes I did. The baby's name is Alice and I believe you stole her?"

Edward's dark eyes flashed down to the ground. When they came up, they searched my face. "I stole Alice because I wanted to see Bella."

I spoke for the first time. "I am…confused."

"Bella, I left you. But I didn't leave you because I didn't love you anymore. I left you because I wanted you to live a normal happy life."

Jacob snarled, and Edward growled back.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

I knew what was going to happen. I placed Alice quickly into Esme's arms. Jacob was shaking and snarling. I jumped on Jacob's back. Then, he exploded.


	10. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Jacob exploded into a werewolf. I felt his figure bend down, felt the fur burst out and scratch against my legs. I saw Edward leap to me, wanting to protect me. Underneath me, Jacob snarled and barked.

"Jacob, please don't do anything," I whispered in his ear. "Alice is here."

Jacob barked softly and bounded out the door.

"Don't follow me!" I screamed to Edward.

Jacob ran powerfully and quickly into the forest, bringing me deeper and deeper. He ran smoothly and gracefully, his powerful wolf legs pumping across the ground. He was barking and snarling in fury. I petted his red-brown fur and he slowed down. I stroked his hair, marveling at how silky and smooth it was. Jacob stopped suddenly. I awkwardly climbed off his back, and sat down. The Jacob-Wolf paced in front of me, his dark intelligent eyes on my face. He stopped pacing and fell to the ground, twitching and yelping. Half a second later, Jacob, in his human form, was lying at my feet. He did not get up. I put my head between my knees and breathed evenly.

"Jake…" I whispered.

Jacob got up and put his arm around me. We didn't say anything.

"Bella…When Edward told you that he loved you…You didn't answer him. I need to know, do you love him back?" Jacob asked softly.

I looked up and stared into Jacob's dark eyes. I didn't want to speak the truth. The truth was going to hurt him, and I didn't want to hurt him. Then again, by keeping this secret from him, I was hurting him more. I was such a monster. I was going to hurt him either way. His eyes stared into mine and I felt myself dying. This was going to hurt him, but it was going to kill me. A tear ran down my face and Jacob brushed it away. I broke.

"Oh, Jacob!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around him.

I knew I was being stupid and that made me cry even harder. I buried my face into his warm chest, feeling my tears against my face. He stroked my hair and I knew that this would be the last time we could ever be this close again. So, I clutched myself closer to him, sobbing hysterically.

Eventually my eyes ran dry and I had nothing left to cry about. I was empty, hollow. I was an empty shell. Even though I never answered Jacob in words, he knew my answer. He pushed me back a bit, and stared into my face. He was about to cry. He held me close.

We didn't say anything for the moment.

Slowly, he brushed the hair off my face and bent down. My heart beat faster and my breathing grew uneven. His lips met mine then, and my heart broke into a hundred million pieces. I sobbed, and Jacob pulled back at once.

He looked into my face, and I saw his heart break. Slowly, he took my left hand. He kissed my palm and then his fingers touched my ring finger. The tips of his fingers brushed against my wedding band. He was going to set me free.

"Jake, no…I'll stay…I'll stay for you and Alice," I whispered, my voice breaking twice.

Jake shook his head slowly, a sad smile on his face. "I want you to stay more than anything, but I'm only thinking about me. And I have to keep my promise…"

"What promise?"

"I promised you this morning that I would do anything for you if it makes you happy. Being with Edward makes you…happy. I only want your happiness, Bella."

He slowly took my wedding band off, and then his. He looked at the two gold rings in his hands and threw them into the forest. He got up and wiped at the tears that ran down his face.

"Let's go," was all he said.

We walked back to the Cullen's mansion in silence. Occasionally, one of us would reach up to wipe the tears running down our face. The trail was rough and longer than I expected it would be. I would trip and fall, but I never made a sound. It was too sad to worry about cuts and bruises. When we reached the Cullen's house, the door was wide open. We walked in and everything was quiet, save for Alice's occasional giggle. Edward was standing still as stone, leaning against the far wall. Esme and vampire Alice were tickling baby Alice. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett stood away in a far corner, not saying anything. I looked at Edward, and smiled tentatively. Edward's following smile was dazzling and breathtaking. He was looking at me like he loved me. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy and the hole in my chest was gone. I felt normal.

I looked up into Jacob's face, and saw a single tear run down his face. I reached up and touched his face. He smiled sadly at me, and mouthed "What are you doing?" I nodded at him, and then ran to Edward. He caught me in his arms, and swung me around like a doll. He held me for a moment and I breathed in his delicious scent. He put me down, and even thought he couldn't read my mind; he knew what I was going to do. He stepped away from me and I ran to where Esme, Alice, and Alice were. Esme handed me my baby. I hugged Alice close, knowing that this was probably the last time I would ever see her. I hugged her close, and she buried her face in my neck. I tried my hardest not to cry. I didn't want to shed tears in front of Alice.

"Mommy," Alice whispered against my neck.

That broke me into a thousand pieces. I sobbed and hugged her closer to me. Alice pulled back and looked at my face.

"Mommy cry," she said as she touched my tears. "Why Mommy cry? Mommy no cry."

I cried even harder. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I pulled her away from me. I handed her to Jacob, and I didn't miss the confused and hurt look on her face. Jacob nodded to each of the Cullens, and started to walk out the door. Alice peeked over his shoulder and shouted, "Mommy!! Come!"

I didn't move. She grew more and more distressed when I didn't come. When she realized that persuading wouldn't work, Alice started screaming. Tears ran down her baby face and she pounded her fists against Jacob's shoulder screaming "Mommy, Mommy" over again. I sank down onto my knees. Edward had his arms around me in a flash. I hugged him back, Alice's cries echoing in the wind…

**A/N: Stay tuned for one more chapter! Chapter ten will be short, so I'll probably have it up real soon. Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

_They say that once a mother is separated from her child, they never get over it._

As Bella sagged into my arms, tears running down her face, I vowed to myself that Bella would see her Alice again, no matter what. She cried and cried and cried, and finally, her eyes ran dry. Even though she couldn't cry anymore, the pain was still there, killing her. I carried her to my room and set her on my couch. She curled up into a ball. Eventually, she fell asleep, but she shook and shuddered even though I draped blankets over her. Bella was forever broken, and nothing could fix her.

Bella.

My Bella.

**A/N: Thanks soo much for reading, guys! I hoped you liked it! Anyways, if you read carefully, Edward is hinting at more adventures to come…. I love you guys!!**

♥**Melissa♥**


End file.
